DBZ WHAT IF? Short Series 2: SS2 Trunks?
by trunks1138
Summary: What if when Trunks returned to his future after Gohan defeat Cell, the Cell of his time had managed to achieve Perfect Form? Find out in this action packed story.


DragonballZ: What If? Short Series Book 2: SS2 Trunks?

NOTICE: THIS SERIES DOES NOT GO IN ORDER

Trunks had returned from the past. Gohan had defeated Perfect Cell, and Goku had died. Trunks too had been killed, but he was brought back. Trunks was glad to be home. He landed his time machine outside the old Capsule Corp building. He ran inside, and saw blood everywhere.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked aloud.

There, he saw Bulma, lying down covered in blood.

"Mother?" Trunks asked.

Trunks ran towards his mother.

"Trunks honey, there's this evil man in green. He came in here and said he was looking for the Androids." Bulma replied.

"Take this." Trunks said as he handed Bulma a senzu bean.

Bulma chewed on it carefully and stood up.

"Go get him Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks threw off his jacket and flew out of the building. He knew that Cell was here, and if Cell achieved his Perfect Form again, Trunks couldn't defeat him. Trunks quickly looked at the blown up cities. At that exact moment he saw a blast blow up a building. Trunks knew the Androids were here for sure. He landed.

"Hey, it's that kid again what's your name again?" Android 17 asked as he saw Trunks.

"I'm Trunks, and I'm going to kill you for killing my master Gohan." Trunks stated.

"Sure, you're still weak." Android 18 said.

"Sure I am." Trunks said as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Where did you get all this power?" Android 17 asked.

"It's a long story." Trunks stated.

That was when 18 charged; Trunks quickly kicked her off to the side.

"Let me kill you so Cell can't absorb you!" Trunks yelled.

But at that moment, Cell popped up behind 17 and absorbed him. Cell transformed into his second form.

"18, get out of here now!" Trunks yelled.

18 flew off.

"So, you're Cell, I'm going to defeat you. I know you're about to absorb these androids to reach your Perfect Form, I've been to the past." Trunks stated to Cell.

"Well, since you know my plan, I'll have to kill you." Cell said.

Trunks took a stance and said, "Bring it on."

Trunks charged up to Full Power, and charged at Cell. Cell and the Saiyan locked into battle, and Trunks had the upper hand. Trunks quickly punched Cell across the face, and then kicked him in the air.

"You're nothing Cell!!!!" Trunks yelled.

Cell looked around in the air, and saw 18 flying away.

"Don't even think about it!" Trunks screamed.

Cell charged for the Android, but Trunks just managed to kick him back.

"18 go now!" Trunks yelled.

"Not so fast!" Cell said.

Cell shot a blast that hit Trunks clear in the face. Trunks flew into a building. Then, Cell took the chance and absorbed her.

"No, how could I allow this to happen?" Trunks asked the new Perfect Cell.

That's when Trunks thought.

_Wait, if the Androids were stronger in the past, and weaker here, wouldn't that mean that Cell was weaker after absorbing them? _Trunks thought.

Trunks quickly shot a blast at Perfect Cell. It barely did anything.

"I guess I was wrong." Trunks said to Cell.

"Care to help me warm up?" Cell asked.

"I'll kill you instead!" Trunks yelled.

Cell quickly shot a blast, Trunks dodged it, but it blew up a building with people inside.

"Don't hurt them!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks quickly ran up and punched Cell multiple times. Trunks then got punched back. Trunks was still getting beat. Then Trunks quickly noticed that Cell was getting the upper hand. Trunks remembered that Cell just killed about 100 people. Trunks let this anger flow, and charged up to Full Power again. Trunks locked with Cell, and started to beat the hell out of the Android. Trunks quickly kicked him in the gut, and then used an uppercut on him. But, Cell quickly blasted Trunks away.

"I'm going to see what you fight like when you're angry!" Cell yelled.

Cell blasted all the nearby buildings, killing over 500 people. Then, Cell shot a blast in the air that blew up nearby homes. Trunks flew about 10 feet near Cell.

"You've killed far too many, and they didn't even do anything!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks's blonde Super Saiyan hair turned gold, and his hair got even spikier. Then, electricity swarmed around him. He had become a Super Saiyan 2 thanks to the anger Cell had given him. Cell flew back a few feet.

"It's finally over Cell." Trunks yelled.

Trunks charged at Cell at kicked him all around, then, Trunks teleported around and around Cell getting in about 30 punches. Trunks finished this chain of attack with a kick from behind that knocked Cell to the ground. Trunks quickly reached Full Power and flew down to Cell. Trunks grabbed Cell's feet, and threw him up in the air. Trunks put both his arms up, and launched his Ultimate Attack. Cell held it back.

"It's over Cell, the past and the future are finally safe!" Trunks yelled as he pushed the blast even farther.

"How can this be? I'M PERFECT!" Cell yelled.

Cell's body was engulfed in the energy blast, and Cell disappeared from the Earth. Trunks powered down, and sat down on the ground. He had finally saved his own future. If only he could have done it when Gohan was here. He missed his mentor, but he knew that he would be proud. Trunks had also finally achieved Super Saiyan 2, and knew if he trained some more he would be able to transform into it at will, and not anger. Trunks quickly charged up his energy and flew towards home; he had to tell his mother what had happened.

Trunks told his mother everything that had happened, and all the cities were starting to rebuild. Trunks kept on training, and eventually could use Super Saiyan 2 against any foe. But, Trunks also knew that one day, a villain would eventually return, and he would be ready.


End file.
